A conventional syringe has a needle and a syringe element comprising a syringe body the lower extremity of which is provided with a base on which the needle may be fitted and a piston mounted at the end of a shaft. This piston is introduced through the upper extremity of the syringe body and is able to slide freely therewithin. In a syringe of this kind the body of the syringe and the piston can be reused.
This syringe is not satisfactory from the hygienic point of view since it introduces the risk, if used successively by several different people, of transmitting microbial germs or viruses between these people.